A brake system for a rail car, and preferably a cushioned car, generally includes a pipe which is attached to the rail car, and which pipe terminates in a valve at the end of the rail car. The valve is connected to a flexible hose which connects to a flexible hose on an adjacent car via a glad hand to connect the brake line pipe of adjacent cars together for proper operation of the braking system. The flexible hose on each car is supported by a hanger bracket, which is designed to maintain the hose a specified distance from the ground. Typically, this distance is set by Association of American Railroads (“AAR”) standards. Such a connection permits the rail cars (in addition to the flexible hoses) to be readily connected to, and disconnected from, each other. Further, the flexible nature of the hose helps support the brake system through turns when the axes of the rail cars are angled with respect to one another.
However, a problem with cushioned couplers (used extensively on autorack train cars—i.e., cushioned cars) is the issue of needing brake hose supports that will move in tandem with the couplers to hold up hose slack while preventing air hose separations at the glad hand connections. It is estimated that air hose separation is one of the largest causes of train stoppage for cushioned cars. Additionally, the AAR standard distance from the trainline support casting to the end of the coupler, as well as the distance of the air hose above the ground, also need to be maintained.
Since the geometries of the various rail cars differ, it is difficult to provide a hanger/coupler that will maintain the above-identified distances for the various rail cars.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the above-mentioned problems.